<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>middiling at best by indefensibleselfindulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426041">middiling at best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence'>indefensibleselfindulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NeoScum (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, post nut clarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He helps White Picket out. If he can even call it that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenith/White Picket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>middiling at best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you may be wondering what on god's green earth possessed me to do this. i couldn't tell you. emboldened by the spirit of the holiday, the only april fool. is me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look good.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Zenith is out of breath, has been for a while now, ever since White Picket asked him to 'help out in the back' as a favor for hiding the rest of his crew. Not that Zenith minded, it's been a while, is all. </p><p>“Yeah, baby. Blue's your color.” </p><p>“Dude.” White Picket's hand digs into Zenith's hip, yanking him back on his dick. “Don't make it weird.” </p><p>“What- a fence can't-” He rolls his hips just the way Z likes, and his head lolls just a little. “appreciate his decker's aesthetic sensibilities?” </p><p>His other hand reaches around, palms at Z's chest, warm and calloused, just perfect friction on his nipples, pinching and squeezing. </p><p>“I'm yours now?” </p><p>“You're on my dick.” </p><p>“Relevance, man.” The hand on his hip tightens, nails digging into his side. He feels like he's melting, he feels wet, both of them dripping down his thighs. This is definitely going to stain his leggings. “Shit-” </p><p>“Good?” </p><p>God, he's in deep. White Picket dick curves up too, so that's really scratching every itch he's had. He wouldn't change traveling with his crew, his family, for anything in the world, but god damn, would it be nice to get off every now and again. </p><p>“Fuck yeah.” He hisses, just as White Picket tugs him back again, into his lap this time. The office chair they're fucking on creeks, and Zenith really has to wonder if this thing can keep both of their weight up. But who gives a shit about this dude's chair when this dude's hand is on his dick. And, as he's already established, dude has nice hands. </p><p>He's reliable. </p><p>Even if Z hasn't seen him in like four years or whatever. </p><p>The hand on his dick gets faster, thumb gliding over the head and Zenith doesn't even have to ask. Practically a gentleman. </p><p>He comes first, all over White Picket's desk, and he's apologize but- </p><p>“Shit- Shit you're tight-” </p><p>“Yeah I mean.” He waves a hand, and finally, finally catches his breath. Is he out of shape? Is it just horny lung? Is that a thing? It's probably a thing. “I just jizzed on your desk.” </p><p>“Heh- Happy to help. You want to, I don't know, do any of the work?” </p><p>“Want me to bounce on your lap?” God, post nut clarity is real, it's real and it's here. He winces- full on winces and hopes that White Picket didn't see that. “Or just like- I dunno, jerk you off or something?” </p><p>“Whatever you want man. Just get me off.” </p><p>Horny Zenith would probably have gotten on his knees and sucked him off but current, intimately aware of how sweaty he is Zenith gets off of him, and curls his fingers on his dick. Lube feels weird- How bad, exactly, would it be if he matrix surfed while he was giving a guy a hand job? </p><p>“One of the guys, the uh, Phantom of the Opera-” </p><p>“Your rich weirdo-” </p><p>“Yeah, he's like an actual sex worker, so if you want me to get him to sub in, he's definitely better at it than me.” </p><p>His hand is cramping. </p><p>It's been three seconds and his hand is cramping. </p><p>White Picket paid for their impromptu hospital bills, and let Pox steal from him, and he can't manage three seconds, come on Zenith. </p><p>“I'm close already- just-” His hips jolt. Oh thank god. He comes and Zenith at least manages to jerk him through it. “I remember why we don't do this.” </p><p>“Yeah.” The word drags. “You have a shower?” </p><p>“I got wet wipes.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>That's basically a shower anyway. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you thought i wouldn't shill my content at the end of this then congratulations you have more respect for me than i do </p><p>find me on<a href="http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/"> tumblr </a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/licotain"> twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>